herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Evan Bunston
Evan Bunston is the second protagonist of Project Evidence. He is the younger brother of Ashton Bunston. Season 1: Evan is not an important player through most of season 1. After Ashton is taken by Doctor Silence, Evan saves him. ARG: in the video 7, Evan wears Smiley's mask and becomes evil for a short time. In the video 15, Evan is attacked by a man in a mask and knocked out. In the video 16, Ashton finds Evan knocked out wearing the Smiley mask. In the video 24, Ashton actively attempts to use Evan in a ritual to destroy the creature, possibly proving a fan theory that Ashton is only using Evan as a pawn against the creature and isn't afraid to kill him if needed. Season 2: In Entry #10, Evan is being stalked at home by The Masked One., when Evan gives chase to The Masked One, he finds a strange device. In Entry #12.5, when Ashton wakes up, he finds Evan under a big boulder of snow. In He Is Here, the creature attacks Evan but is stopped by Evan's device. In I KILLED THE LAUGHING MAN, Evan is held at gunpoint by the Laughing Man but ends up killing him. In Entry #13, Evan helps Ashton unmask the Masked One. In escape part 1, Evan escapes Jeff The Killer In escape part 2, Evan helps Ashton escape Jeff The Killer. In EVAN IS SEVEN, Evan turns 7 years old. In He took the device, Evan fights The Hooded One but is taken out and loses his device. In BYE BYE EVAN, Evan is taken by the creature. Awakened: In 1 year anniversary (something went wrong so I have to talk about my video that got corrupted), Ashton talks about fighting a creature that turned out to be Evan as a proxy. In REMEMBER THE MUTE?, Evan finds the dead body of a man in a hood wearing an all black mask. This is the mute from the start of season 2. In Entry #15, Evan kills The Hooded One. Season 3 prelude (so far): A version of Evan from another world appears in "This is my goodbye for some time (PLEASE WATCH)" In "Episode 2" Evan is approached by a man in a V mask, who he ends up working with. The following videos are from Evan's point of view: "Episode 3" "Episode 4" "Episode 5" "Episode 6" A version of Evan from another world appears holding the camera in "I NEED YOUR HELP" The following videos are from Evan's point of view: "Episode 7" "Episode 8" Evan has a random appearance in "Attempting to contact Evan" Evan finds a card from an ARG that had started. Evan finds himself in a place known as the sanctuary. Which can be considered a sort of heaven. A version of Evan from another world appears in "pxlzsoatfrstl" and "-.-. --- -. - .. -. ..- . - .... . .--- --- ..- .-. -. . -.--" A version of Evan from another world appears in "Interrogation" A version of Evan from another world appears in "What I could salvage from my broken camera" Evan makes an update and the prelude to season 3 shifts towards Evan's story instead of Ashton's. Evan finds a USB at the abandoned house. Evan uploads all the items from the USB. Evan's last psychical appearance that isn't from videos taking place in the past is in HOTEL. Trivia: * Evan is not on the villains wiki because his actions as a proxy are never confirmed. So so far he has never broken a law. * In the season 3 prelude, Evan doesn't appear until 47 episodes in. Whereas he was in The first episode of season 1, the ARG and season 2 as well as Awakened. * In "Episode 1", Evan's actor plays the zombie proxy. * In "This is my goodbye for some time (PLEASE WATCH)" Evan is actually holding the camera at the start when he walks into the room where Future Ashton is waiting. * In "Guess who's back, back again" Evan is actually holding the camera when Future Ashton appears and makes a portal * Evan's actor plays the Zombie proxies in "THE FEAST" * The ARG that started in "I NEED YOUR HELP" seems to have gone on hiatus as only 3 of the 5 cards were ever found.